Pick Yourself Up, Beast Boy
by hoodrat things
Summary: Beastboy is still hurt over what happened between him and Terra. But he's starting to realize there are better fish in the sea... or tower. BBxRAE!first story, sorry if its hell. Chapter 3 [the filler chapter]
1. Relevance

**whee!! my first fanfiction.  
AND ITS SERIOUS?!**

**i betcha this will be the only one.  
reviews welcomed.**

Pick Yourself Up, Beast** Boy**

Orange Rays glowered down upon the city of Jump, purple clouds casting themselves in the darkening sky.

It had been a long day.

Emerald eyes cast themselves across the water and passed the city. The green changeling had spent most of his days lingering on this shore, his heart broken. The girl had hurt him like no one ever had before. He had been through severe physical pain, and emotional. But this affected him so much, he just couldn't think straight. He wished she'd remembered. Raven told him that she was lying about not remembering him, that she was doing it because she just didn't want to be involved in this stuff. She also told him he should move on. He had been skipping practices, isolating himself more and more. He still went on missions when the city was under attack, but he found himself doing less and less. He had stopped all attempts at being funny. That's when you know there's a problem. He finally got off of the beach, brushing off his clothes, and digging his boots into the sand. He trudged along, dragging his feet as he entered back into the giant T shaped tower. A rush of air conditioned breeze fell over him, and he sighed wearily. He went up to his room; first thing to catch his sight was a picture. The frame's glass settled a shine on the green one's face, making his attention fall on the blonde headed girl. He picked up the picture frame and looked towards his window, imaging her figure standing on top a rock, just like that one night, the night he almost kissed her. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched as he through the picture frame at the unopened window, watching glass shards fall. "It was all lies" he said to himself, his tone full of malice, but also sadness. He stepped back and began to pick up the shards of glass, but why stop there? Why not clean his entire room? So he did, it was the most unusual thing this boy could do. Beast boy was changing, all because of a girl that broke his heart. But how could that be happening, she obviously moved on… now why couldn't he? This changeling, Beast Boy, needed to take Raven's advice; he needed to get over her. But he had never been hurt like this before, he didn't know how. He got over his parent's death, he got over his strange changing, so now all he had to do was say he could get over this, and he'd be unconquerable. Those green eyes looked upon a different view. A clean room. It felt like he just got rid of his old self, any trace of anything that reminded him of Terra, even this silver, heart-shaped box he had made just for her. He sunk over to his bed, climbing the steps to the top bunk one by one, before he laid down on all his problems, to lurk in his own sorrow.

He watched his room dim down as the sun fell behind the city, lower and lower. Like his self-esteem. A raspy sigh left his throat as the rumbling of his stomach interrupted his train of miserable thoughts. Even depressed creatures would have to eat sometime,

Beast Boy jumped down to the floor, standing up wearily. His eyes watched his feet walk, not paying attention to detail at all, until he felt a pain in his shoulder, and saw a flash of purple and blue. He had knocked Raven, the one person that knew what he was going through, to the floor. His eyes watched her rub her shoulder.

He didn't help her up though, just stepped right over her legs and walked to the kitchen, speechless.

The purple haired figure glared at the boy. His depressed manner had gone on long enough, she just couldn't feel sympathy for him anymore. She helped herself up, still glaring at him with an iced over purple gaze

"You've become cold Beast boy" She said somewhat angry  
The green eyes met with her purple ones "Well, at least at some point in my life I was warm, unlike you"

Raven's face turned from angry, to shocked and hurt. She looked around past him, before shaking her head and walking to her room in a hurried manner. This wasn't like Beast boy at all. When would he get over Terra and learn that his friends are much better than she is? When would he learn that she was much better than her?

"What am I thinking?" Raven asked herself once she got to the door. Her eyes fell on the chest, which held in it the book of her first love. She thought he had loved her back, just like Beast Boy to Terra, but that relationship was filled with deception, lies, hurt.

Beast Boy thought about what he had just done, an angry look spreading across his face. But he felt more anger towards himself. "Damn, why can't I do anything right?" he grumbled. His hands met with the counter as fists, his head hung down low as he stifled a livid yell throughout the tower. Mission Accomplished, he just yelled in his mind.

Morning had come, and Beast Boy hadn't slept a wink. His mind was to cluttered for sleep, had been for the past few days. Maybe that's why he was so irritable. He spotted Raven, and almost instantly wanted to duck away, cower away. He didn't though; he got up his courage and approached her.

"Hey Raven, can I talk to you for a minute…?" He asked somewhat timid.

The girl's glare cast itself on the boy. She got to her feet and just pushed passed him, hard, like he did her. She noticed that he fell, and she just looked down at him, her face trying to hold back a smirk. "No" she answered, and then took a step over him walking to her room, feeling accomplished by her payback.

Beast Boy looked at the floor "I guess I deserved that" he said quietly, but Raven still heard. She turned around, watching him pick himself up. Once he was standing Raven spoke.

"You still haven't picked yourself up" She said before making her way to her room once more.

This made Beast Boy ponder "What is she talking about, I'm on my feet aren't I?". Then it hit him, how dense. He really did need to pick himself up. He wasn't exactly trying to hard to get over Terra.

Gaining up the courage that lingered down at the base of his tippy-toes, he walked over to Raven's room. Eyes shutting tightly as he knocked softly on her door.

It slid open, showing half of a partially shadowed face. "What?" the monotone voice said, eyes narrowing at the green teen. He was being an asshole lately, and she didn't exactly want more of it

"I'm sorry" He said quickly and quietly

"What?"

"I'm sorry" clearer now "I've been so down in the dumps lately, that I completely changed, Terra was just, she was the only one that actually accepted me-"

"Oh don't give me that crap" Raven interrupted opening her door all the way and standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you think you'd be with the Titans, surrounded by people that care for you, if Terra was the only person that accepted you?!" Her eyes blazed white and she stepped closer, finger engaging itself into Beast Boy's chest as she snarled. "You just need to grow up and get the hell over yourself! Because that's what the real problem is, not Terra, it's you! You can only think of all the bad things happening to you. So she dumped you, get over it and stop being an ass!" She glared at him and slammed the door in his shocked face.

It was true though. Every word that was just told to him, lashed out at him was true, whether he wanted it to be or not.

Beast Boy found tears roiling down his cheeks. He wiped them away and walked outside. The waves crashed up onto the shore as light blanketed around them and him. He sat on a rock down close, skipping stones like usual.

What a miserable day to realize that you've been annoying the others around you with your sorrow and anger.


	2. Comfort

Raven watched the shadows from a candle flicker back and forth on her wall. Had she been too harsh on the green boy? Was she _to_ truthful? A sigh escaped her lips and wisped passed the candlelight. The shadows engulfed themselves around the light as the candle was extinguished.

The blue cloak raveled around her ankles as she stood up. She could see the familiar figure outside her window, so she decided it was her turn to apologize. But she didn't deserve his acceptance of that apology after how she exploded on him.

The wind pushed her hood down and made her thin purple hair flutter around. She silently stepped onto the rock behind Beast Boy, casting her vision off to the side.

"Uhm, Beast Bo, can we talk for a second?"

The changeling jumped at her words, the rock he was fixing to skip across the water dropping down with a small 'plop', a few drops of water tickling his face as they catapulted upwards. "O-oh, okay" he stammered out.

A large inhale of air rushed passed the girls lips as she averted her gaze upwards, and then back down as she exhaled. "I-I'm sorry for … exploding on you the way I did. I don't know what exactly came over me at the moment, all I could think about was how you couldn't stop being sorry for yourself, and how it really bugged me you wouldn't take anyone's advice ever"

Beast Boy's shocked green eyes soon fell soft as he stood up, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot, I shouldn't of let her get to me that way. But I loved her, I really did… and I just found it to difficult to let go. I still do, but I'll try not being so open about it"

For some reason his words hurt the girl, but sparked something different "No. I mean, you don't have to keep it all bottled up. You can complain if you want! You can complain to me about whatever"

And she wished he would. She always wanted someone she could equally vent to, and now she might have the opportunity although she doubted those chances of him actually being alright with that.

A grin moved across the boy's face. "Alright, I will" He said in his normal, happy voice. Something did strike him as odd though, Raven spoke with a different tone then what was usually present in her voice. Many thoughts jumbled up in his mind, racing through quickly before they all left.

A silver gloved hand found its place on Raven's shoulder. Her eyes looked over to it with astonishment, but then wandered up to meet his grinning gaze "Thanks Raven" he said before leaving her to herself.

Lips parted into a smile as soon as he had ventured off. She felt a sense of comfort suddenly arise from the bottom of her feet to her heart. She closed her eyes and placed her hand where Beast Boy's had just been, a slight warmth still lingering there.


	3. Back to normal?

Beast Boy, he realized that his heart wasn't exactly breaking, this called for celebration.

He looked around the entire tower frantically, like a green ball in a pinball machine. His green eyes fritted around in high hopes to find who he was looking for. Ears perked, eyes located themselves in the direction of the familiar noise of gears shifting and sparks flying. His target was in the garage.

Beast Boy opened the door slightly, before turning into a fly to try and sneak up on his part metal friend. He buzzed all around until finally he landed on the shiny blue and white vehicle that was named the T-Car.

Not the best idea.

A metallic hand launched forward, making contact with the car, and Beast Boy. A small cry of agony could be heard from the fly as it twitched in pain. That's when Cyborg noticed it was rather green to be any ole fly.

"Beast Boy?"

The changeling morphed back into a human, a rather large bump forming on his head. "Dude!" his whine echoed through out the garage "what the heck was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, it appears that I thought you were, I dunno, a bug trying to dirty up my baby?!!" His voice had changed from sounding apologetic to him actually freaking out.

Beast Boy rubbed his head "You know what I want?"

"A Terra?" Cyborg mumbled

Beast Boy was to wrapped up in his own idea to actually take any note at all at what Cyborg just implied, so he continued talking.

"I want a mega movie marathon!" He said jumping up so he was standing on the T-Car holding a grin that showed he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Cyborg gave him a look "You've been avoiding us all for about 3 weeks now, and all of a sudden you just wanna bring all of us together to watch some movies? Sounds good to me" He answered with a shrug.

Beast Boy jumped up, "Great! Where's Starfire and Robin?" he asked, his head turning to side to side, looking to see if they were there.

Cyborg looked at him with an "Oh, you've been gone for so long" kind of look. "Little man calm down! They're out on a night of romance; it's just me, you, and Raven. So basically, it's just me and you" He went back to working on his vehicle, literally tossing Beast Boy away. "We'll go get some movies when I'm done"

Beast Boy got to his feet and smiled over to Cyborg before running out of the garage to go to Raven's room to try and plead her into joining them.

"Oh Raven!" he chimed as he knocked on her door "Raven Aven bo Baven Banana Ana fo Faven Fi fye fo Ma-"

"What?" the monotone voice cut him off opening her door slightly.

"Well, seeing as how Starfire and Robin are out on a date..." He said smiling

Raven looked at him strangely, what was he implying?

"...Cyborg and I are having a Mega Movie Marathon!! And I think you should come, you like horror films right? Well good we got 'Tales from the Krypton; Superman Zombies' and, and we got Harry Potter as well, you like all that magic stuff right?"

The door was slammed in his face abruptly

Raven could hear his whine from her bed "Oh come on! Pleaasee!!" She opened her door only to see him in that kitten form that not even she could deny adorable. "Fine, but I get to pick the horror movie" she then closed her door again, celebration cries exerting themselves from Beast Boy as he shot down the hall to inform Cyborg.

Raven sighed, a twitch settling in her eye slightly. Now what had she gotten herself into? But Beast Boy was sure enough, back to his old self. And she couldn't help but to smile.

**About 30 frantic minutes later…**

Beast boy had set up the living room along with Cyborg to make it look like a theater. Cyborg set up the DVD player and TV; Beast Boy took care of the decorations. Sheets galore! Sheets were the main component, the common room was turned into a 5 year olds dream when attempting to make a fort using tacks, chairs and sheets. Beast Boy beamed at his work.

Raven walked in, she couldn't see anyone, but the sheets had her baffled. She could see the shadow of what seemed to be a dancing Beast Boy. She rolled her eyes before lifting the 'doorway' of the fort, book grasped in her hand along with the movie.

"Nice architecture" She said, sarcasm nipping at her tone.

Beast Boy didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Thanks! I thought I was going a little over board when I decided to put more sheets, but now I think I would've been insane without it!" He laughed and jumped onto the couch, settling into excitingly, when he remembered.

"Hey Raven, we're watching you're movie first, what did you bring?" He asked looking over to see what horrific film she brought with her with wide eyes.

Raven tossed the movie to the green teen and plopped down on the other end of the couch, watching Cyborg search for the remote. He found it and sat down, looking over Beast Boy's shoulder to see the movie title 'ALIEN'

Beast Boy twitched and then he let out a laugh "Raven, I didn't know you liked movies about little ole Aliens! This doesn't seem scary at all!" he said, Cyborg shook his head and sunk into the couch. Little did he know.

**Moments Later...**

Starfire and Raven were walking down in Jump, when a high shriek filled the sky. "It's coming from the tower!" Robin grabbed Starfire's hand.

"Uhm Robin, shouldn't we be helping our friends instead of performing the acts of going 'Steady'" Starfire said blushing and smiling

Robin's gaze looked down to where her gaze was and he almost blushed, "What?! No, no! I mea-"

"So you do not wish to go the 'steady'?"

"Starfire, I'll explain later, just fly" And she did, all the way to the Tower.

Robin busted into the fort, and looked around "I heard a girl scream, is everything alright o..ver…here… Beast Boy?" He disregarded the fact that Beast Boy had been in solitude for the past few weeks, his eyes focused on him, on raven, who was laughing?

Beast Boy had fainted after the first slightly scary part, but before that he had jumped up so high in the air he hit his head on the ceiling, landing on Raven who couldn't exactly control her laughter…which sounded somewhat evil.

Another day in the Titans Tower, another day back to normal after three weeks of anticipation. It was good to be back.


End file.
